


The One

by flipandflop



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:24:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipandflop/pseuds/flipandflop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thought he's the one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One

They met in the most clichéd way depicted in romance novel and movie.

Catching each other's eyes from across the table. Sharing a little smile as a form of greeting to that handsome stranger you happened to meet every late evening in that coffee shop. Until a shy greeting was uttered by one of them. It's Chanyeol who finally mustered the courage to stutter an awkward _hi_.

Since then they shared a table and talked over the coffee (and Caramel Frappuccino).

A romance built from then on. A subtle innocent touch to hand, little too meaningful smile, and eyes that got bright just a bit more at the other's sight. It's Kris who said _I think I like you more than a friend_.

One month from then, they shared their first too many morning kisses. Just like Chanyeol, surprisingly, loved—given how he's a frivolous young man—lazy and slow, as if they had all the time in their world. They had; until the snoozed alarm rang and Chanyeol got to get ready to catch the last bus if he didn't want late to his class.

 

Chanyeol liked to come to the dark apartment, tip-toeing over Chinese takeout leftovers and pizza boxes, maneuvering over the couch so he didn't knock over white sheet covered canvases by the wall, to surprise Kris as he drank and watched television set in the lowest volume, barely there sounds. He would attack Kris with wet smooches over his cheek just to annoy him and Kris would retaliate with his own kisses. A soft kisses on all over his face at first then escalated to more demanding and hungry kisses.

Chanyeol loved it most when Kris would kiss him all over his body, worshiping every inches of skin and fingers left burnt in its wake all over his skin. And loving it more, when Kris breathed out his love to Chanyeol's ear as they moved in unison, limbs tangled under the white bed sheet.

 

They still did their late evening ritual in the kitchen sometimes, as Chanyeol talked over his day—Kris did the listening more, there's not much to tell about his day or him anymore—over the coffee. Chanyeol settled for soda; he still couldn't bear the bitter taste of coffee yet.

 

Leaving his little something all over the place; blazer over the couch, messenger bag in the entrance , and socks everywhere—sometimes he forgot to bring it home with him, Chanyeol often did that. And it just happened Kris slipped over it and fell. He's pissed and furious and just felt like a shit those past days. And it's stupid and all but he screamed at Chanyeol to get his shit together. Kris didn't remember Chanyeol told him once that he hated when someone screamed at him; it brought back the memories he didn't want to remember.

Chanyeol quietly gathered his stuffs and said _i'm sorry_ before the door slammed shut behind him. Kris was left standing there dumbfounded and _oh_. He finally remembered.

(They kissed and made up, after Kris waited for Chanyeol for hours in front of his school gate. A cap pulled low over his face. Apologize and a bouquet of flowers ready. Chanyeol sniffed haughtily that he's not a girl, but snatched it away anyway. Talking animatedly about how excited he was about the new movie they're about to watch, as he plucked the rose petals absently.)

It's their first fight. It's silly and _is it count as a fight if it's only Kris who screamed?_ But definitely not their last, a first to countless where Chanyeol would screamed back and they would screamed and screamed until they didn't know what they fought about anymore.

 

Kris had never seen Chanyeol cried, never even when they fought. So it alarmed him when Chanyeol came, shuffling quietly and putting his bag on his lap, socks still on. He didn't say anything but stare at the television, laughing loudly when the main protagonist of drama Kris didn't watch but tuned on anyway hit by a car. He laughed and clapped as if it's funny, but it's not, and got hysterical when the main protagonist's family cried over her.

"Serve her right." He wiped tears from his eyes as he heaves to catch his breath, snorting and chuckling.

"Chanyeol, what?" Kris reached for his hand. Chanyeol wasn't cruel.

Chanyeol threw himself to Kris' arms so suddenly, he knocked him over. Chanyeol hugged his torso so tightly that it's suffocating. "They know. They know about you—us. They told me to never meet you again. I can't! I love you!"

Kris rubbed his back soothingly, rocking him gently as he tried to digest what Chanyeol had rambled.

"They said it's disgusting. They said you're just taking advantage of me—young and foolish—because you're adult—an old man. They're wrong. You're not taking advantage of me." Chanyeol pulled away to stare at Kris in the eyes, taking in a shaky breath as he willed to smile; only the corner of his lips crooked. "Fifties is old. Forties is old. You're not that old from me, right. Certainly not an old man." Chanyeol chuckled softly as he traced a line down Kris' face, tears brimming in his eyes. _So handsome_ , he whispered.

"They can't tell me to leave you. I won't. I love you and you love me right?"

"I do." Kris caught Chanyeol's fingers and kissed it softly; every fingertips.

"I love you too." Chanyeol whispered and buried his face to Kris' shoulder. Leaving wet patches on his grey shirt, he cried himself quietly to sleep.

 

Sometimes Kris would wake up at the midnight; sleep suddenly slipped from his system. He would lay wide awake, staring blankly at the white expanse of his ceiling. He tried not to think about anything; he had done that a lot at day. When Chanyeol spent the night, he would lay on his side to stare at his lover instead. Eyes mapping every soft features, long eyelashes, full lips, high nose—he thought Chanyeol was beautiful—committing it into back of his head.

It reminded him of the half-finished portrait in the other room, hidden at the very corner behind the countless long forgotten and finished canvases. He hoped it would have left forgotten there too.

Kris thought it's unfair for him to do this to Chanyeol.

 

"That woman thinks she has the right to tell me what to do." Chanyeol snorts. "She's no one. That _bitch_. She thinks after she stole my father she can be my mother too?"

Kris reclined back to the couch, eyeing the teen that picked his nail idly as if he didn't care. But Kris knew he did so he kept his voice even. "Why aren't you going to college Chanyeol?"

"Why would I? I don't want to." He frowns. "I don't want to come back there too. I'm finally free from them."

Chanyeol blew raspberry and then turned excitedly to him. "You can be my sugar daddy like how my friends always joke on me." He giggled as if it's funny. His friends laughed at him but not with him.

"How about that, _daddy_?" Chanyeol crawled into Kris' lap. He mouthed the side of his jaw and nipped lightly and left butterfly kisses along the way and stopped when he noticed how Kris went stiff and didn't acknowledge his advancement at all. "Hmm?" He inquired as he’s giving a soft peck to the corner of the elder’s lips.

"Let's stop this."

This was unfair.

 

There was a falling out. All Kris remembered were scream, scream, _scream_ , _tears_. It's the second times Chanyeol cried in front of Kris. And it’s the last time Kris saw Chanyeol. It’s like he’s missing into the thin air. Like he’s just part of Kris’ imagination. Not even Chanyeol’s trail of little things all over the apartment. It’s gone. The moment Chanyeol slammed the door close behind him.

He’s gone.

**Author's Note:**

> another old fic i had written, i'm sure i've never post this one tho! i tried to write something different and dramatic? i hope it works.. anyway feel free to point out grammar mistake, thanks!


End file.
